


The Siren with Jet-Black Hair

by 17angelsprings



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: "I wanted to refuse his callings,His lies were hiding a painful ghost,"
Relationships: John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 32





	The Siren with Jet-Black Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Sirène aux Cheveux Jais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587214) by [17angelsprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings). 



I wanted to refuse his callings,

His lies were hiding a painful ghost,

Tainting his body,

Flaring the fury in his heart, 

The ghosts were swirling around his black head, 

Are they coming for me?

The hands over my eyes, 

Covering me in a dark sea,

While he moaned quietly,

And the tears flew off of his cheek, 

But his lyrics faded away.

I tried hard to resist his monstrous charm.

In the end, his songs called me. 

This is the sad song of the jet-haired siren. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
